Fairytail - Missing Episode
If you ever grew up into your 20s or so and watched a lot of anime, Well, Congrats! You're an amazing japanese fan. But not me, I am only 15 years old and I love watching shows such as Little Einsteins, The Amazing World of Gumball, Garfield And Friends, Thomas The Tank Engine and more. But most people likely call those baby shows except for Garfield and Gumball. They are kids shows, not baby. Well, I do manage to watch this show called Fairytail. Now i know what you are thinking. Why the fuck did they pronounce fairy tale wrong? So first of all, That was the creator of the show's idea. 2nd of all, I suppose you shouldn't worry about the title. Now i'm going to tell you the story of a missing Fairytail episode. Before I get into the story, If you don't know about this anime. Well listen here broham, I will tell you all about it. Fairy Tail is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. It was serialized in Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine from August 2, 2006 to July 26, 2017, with the individual chapters collected and published into 63 tankōbon volumes. Also, The show became a TV series produced by Funimation. I remember my sister Alyssa loved watching Fairytail as she was 17. She was in 11th grade at that time. I was good at birthday shopping for her. Alyssa asked me to get her a Fairytail DVD. So I went out to the goodwill that's near a grocery store version of a farmer's market. I searched in the DVD section just for a stupid tv show on DVD. That's when a guy handed me the Fairytail exclusive. I thanked him and paid for the dvd at the cash register. 2 weeks later, Alyssa's birthday had come. She thanked me for the DVD I got her. Later that evening, Alyssa decided that she was going to take a 3 hour shower. That meant I had to look at the DVD closely. From what i could tell, The cover didn't look like it was normal. The concept art looked most likely different. Lucy was badly drawn, It was certainly not my writing. On the back it had a fucked up picture of Erza with bloodshot eyes. I was shocked at what I saw. Alyssa got out of the shower and turned the DVD on. It was around 3:30 AM, I was watching Pocoyo on Nick Jr (The show did air on Nick Jr in 2014) As the next program was starting, I heard the sound of Alyssa coming up the stairs. I shut off the TV when I heard it. But she fell down the stairs on the way up. She then vomited in the toilet. I had a secret protection mask on to prevent catching her sickness. Good thing i could breathe. A few hours later I got in the shower and got dressed then poured a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. As i was eating breakfast. Alyssa came to the dining room and asked her what was wrong. She started to say things like, "Scary Erza, Disturbing Sky!" I touched Alyssa's forehead to see if she was sick. And yes, She was. My dad claimed that she shouldn't go to school today. Obviously, My parents couldn't afford me to go to school because the american education system is just bad! I did not know what the hell Alyssa looked at. So I gave the DVD a watch over while my mom and dad went to work. The menu looked like it was made in GoAnimate and mind control version of a DVD menu. I pressed episode 1. The intro played, However things were off. The music was in G major and the sky was a combination of red and orange. The episode was called "Lucy's Fate." It started with Lucy Heartfilia in the shower. She got out, grabbed a towel and brushed her teeth. Meanwhile, Lucy sat down eating a bowl of hot porridge. And then what she said really scared me half to death. "Today, I am going to shoot up a school!" Why would the writers of the show come up with that quote? But i continued on. Lucy grabbed a gun and headed out. Natsu saw what was going on. Natsu: Lucy! What the hell are you doing? Lucy: Uh, Just going to do some hunting for deer! Natsu: Good! You better not shoot up a class! The next scene shows Lucy arriving at the school. She bursts the entrance open. It goes to the classroom. Teacher: Children! I think there is a school shooter! Kids: Yes sir! The teacher started locking the door and hiding the kids! Lucy notices the door is locked. She tried to kick the door open 7 times before it finally opened. She shot the teacher and kids to death. Lucy quickly ran out and Erza saw her. She just walked away. Then it cut back to Natsu, A knock is heard. He opens the door and it is Gray. He claims that Lucy just shot up a school. Natsu's eyes start becoming on fire. He screamed so loud that it looked like my TV speakers were at 100. Natsu said, "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVED LUCY LIED! WE NEED TO REPORT THE COURT IMMEDIATELY!" Meanwhile, Lucy was walking down the streets when a officer that sounded like Ringo Starr shouted, "Hey you!" The officer pulled out a baton and smacked Lucy about 7 times and she was sent to court. The judge said, "The court is now in session!" Lucy was seen wearing jail clothes. Now I know that's what most prisoners look like when they are taken to court. The judge claimed that she was found guilty for shooting up a school and sentenced to 5 days in prison and execution. Meanwhile in prison, I could see that Lucy was now naked. A title card appeared saying, "5 days later." Now what was the narrator from Spongebob Squarepants thinking? The next scene shows the top of a bell tower. Lucy was forced to jump off of the tower. So she did, After she landed on the floor, Things were getting gross here. Lucy's arm was split off and so was her leg, Her blood from the brain was leaking and her spine was snapped in half as i could tell. I used my grandfather Jim's restroom to vomit. As i did that, I heard the sound of loud static bursting out. It appeared to happen for 30 seconds. I walked back to see something that scared the shit out of me. Lucy was hanging from a noose while her eyeballs were now out. The episode seemed to end there. Now i could see why Alyssa had to vomit! I ran outside and smashed the DVD with my uncle Larry's hammer. I have no idea what i watched. I managed to write a letter to Funimation and they replied 2 days later. This is what the letter said: To: Raphael Barnes From: Funimation "Were sorry, What you watched was very scary! We would have never made anything disturbing. Back in 2012, A man brought us an episode of Fairytail that was so scary. We'd like to thank you for writing this to us. Sincerely, Raphael Barnes." I don't think i would watch another episode of that show again after what i've seen. Later on, I've been visiting a local convenient store across the street. I saw they had a TV. A news report was on claiming how I wrote the letter to Funimation. I was glad to be on the news. As I was on my way home, I saw what appeared to be the woman who played Lucy Heartfilia, Her name was Cherami Leigh. She said she was sorry for what happened. Funimation claimed that the english actor for Lucy was retiring as Cherami told me. Back at home, My sister Alyssa was crying on the couch. I dared not to speak with her. I just went to my room and started watching the 2015 reboot of Teletubbies on Nick Jr. Now it appears to be the episode is out there somewhere. If you find it, Don't watch it! And don't contact me if you can view the episode. Just stay away from it! Category:Cringe